


До чего доводят разговоры

by SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Obscene words, Out of Character, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Чёртов оборотень был твёрдым, как камень, так что каждое соприкосновение с ним заканчивалось очередным синяком. И Стайлза это уже порядком задолбало.





	До чего доводят разговоры

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Gelich  
> Все права принадлежат группе SSM [Sterek 18+].

ㅤㅤ— Ты ж, блядь, меня до инфаркта доведёшь своими грёбаными волчьими штучками! — взъелся Стайлз, обиженно потирая место ушиба. Дерек снова подкрался незаметно, и Стайлз снова впечатался в него, когда развернулся на звук захлопнувшейся двери. Чёртов оборотень был твёрдым, как камень, так что каждое соприкосновение с ним заканчивалось очередным синяком. И Стайлза это уже порядком задолбало. — Я понимаю, что ты весь из себя крутой мужик, но будь аккуратнее с теми, кто не имеет таких же чутких ушей и быстрой реакции, как у тебя! 

ㅤㅤДерек ожидаемо ничего не ответил. Он, мать его, был вообще на редкость неразговорчивым. Стоял молча, сверлил взглядом, хмурил брови. Не человек, а статуя. С таким и повеселиться-то нельзя. Стайлз уже и не пытался. 

ㅤㅤДа, он относился к Дереку, как к предмету мебели — не мешается под ногами, и слава Богу. Но проблема была в том, что с прошлого месяца Дерек стал плохой мебелью: он почему-то постоянно оказывался за спиной Стайлза. Всегда. Везде. Всё грёбаное время. Стайлз откровенно терялся, стоило ему только наткнуться на Дерека, вмиг оказываясь подхваченным сильными руками. В любой другой ситуации, не со Стайлзом и Дереком, он бы мог сказать, что оборотень так флиртует, но нет. Это, блядь, были Стайлз и Дерек. Со Стайлзом не флиртуют, Дерек вообще флиртовать не умеет. Тема закрыта. Тогда почему у Стайлза всё чаще и чаще появляется незаменимый молчаливый хвост в виде хмурого оборотня? 

ㅤㅤСегодня был тот самый день, когда у Стайлза окончательно сдали нервы. Он решил прояснить всё раз и навсегда, чтобы больше, блядь, не оказываться в этой идиотской ситуации падающей в обморок кисейной барышни, которую ловит галантный и учтивый кавалер. По этой причине Стайлз впервые заговорил с Дереком после того, как наткнулся на него. У Стайлза всё выходит своеобразно, что бы он ни делал, так что неудивительно, первый разговор с Дереком начался с ругани. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз сложил руки на груди, защищаясь от прямого взгляда Дерека хотя бы невербально. Нет, ну разве можно так пристально смотреть? Это же ни в какие ворота не лезет! 

ㅤㅤ— Давай поговорим, большой мачо-мен. В чём твоя проблема, а? — Стайлз напирал словами, понимая, что ничего кроме них у него и нет. Это не важно, мелочи. Ерунда, что, если ему всё же удастся вывести Дерека из себя, то тот не убьёт его быстро и легко, а наверняка будет делать это долго и мучительно. Абсолютная ерунда. Блядь. 

ㅤㅤОпять гробовое молчание. Только теперь Дерек оказался чуть ближе, сделав шаг к Стайлзу. Не растерявшись, Стайлз тоже сделал шаг. Назад. Он не законченный самоубийца, чтобы идти прямо в лапы хищнику, нет. 

ㅤㅤДерек, однако, отступать не собирался, поэтому снова сократил расстояние между ними. В два шага за один. Стайлз попытался вернуть личное пространство, но неожиданно понял, что оказался зажатым в угол. Вот же невезуха — хотел прижать оборотня к стенке, а в итоге… В итоге спина уже начала мёрзнуть от этой чёртовой холодной стены. И почему ему досталась именно эта жизнь? 

ㅤㅤОборотень не терял время зря и опёрся ладонями о стену, создавая дополнительный блок. Отлично, теперь Стайлз был полностью изолирован от мира. Он хотел ввернуть ещё какую-нибудь колкую фразочку, как-то разогнать застывший от напряжения воздух, но… 

ㅤㅤНо у Дерека были свои планы, так что он просто взял и прижался носом к шее Стайлза, который непроизвольно поднял голову вверх, давая лучший доступ. Да, Стайлз прекрасно знал, что этим самым признаёт власть оборотня, подчиняется его воле, но заставить себя изменить поведение не мог. Что-то на уровне инстинктов подсказывало, что так правильно, так нужно. Стайлз дураком не был, поэтому внутреннего голоса послушался. Кто, как не он сам, даст себе дельный совет? Попахивало раздвоением личности, ну да ладно. 

ㅤㅤНа протяжении всех раздумываний Дерек продолжал просто стоять на месте, уткнувшись в шею Стайлза. Он шумно дышал и легко скрёб ногтями по стене. Стайлза ситуация должна была напрягать, да она и напрягала, правда не слишком сильно. Почему-то ему было очень удобно, уютно даже. Словно бы Дерек делал так постоянно, и Стайлз давным-давно научился ловить от этого кайф. 

ㅤㅤНо Стайлз не был бы Стайлзом, если бы не попытался развить ситуацию дальше. В конце концов, стоять на месте столь долгое время в одной позе было не в его привычке. 

ㅤㅤ— Дерек, это… — Стайлз едва начал, но, услышав предупреждающий рык, мгновенно заткнулся. 

ㅤㅤ— Запах, — фактически прошипел Дерек, быть может, интуитивно понимая, что Стайлзу, блядь, нужны ответы. Много, очень много ответов, на все, мать их, вопросы. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз кивнул, за что тут же получил укус в шею. 

ㅤㅤ— Так, спокойно, распускать зубы не стоит, — практически на одном дыхании выдал он, действительно перепугавшись за свою бедную шею. Осознав, что он только что сказал, Стайлз понёсся дальше: — Наверное, так говорят только про руки, но руки ты уже и так распустил, они хотя бы не так страшны, как зубы, так что их можешь оставить, а вот зубы лучше убери. У меня кожа не предназначена для таких выкрутасов, она мне дорога в целости и сохранности, я её просто обожаю такую… 

ㅤㅤ— Заткнись, — и снова ощутимый укус, теперь уже в кадык. Стайлз попробовал задрать голову ещё больше, но у него не вышло. Кажется, это был его максимум. А Дерек всё так же продолжал нависать, дышать, кусать. 

ㅤㅤИ всё же Стайлз не мог больше сдерживаться. Дождавшись, когда Дерек опять наклонится ближе, он со всего маху стукнул его по носу лбом, отчётливо слыша хруст костей. Молясь всем богам сразу, чтобы его не убили на месте, Стайлз резво вывернулся из рук растерявшегося оборотня, старательно зажимавшего свой нос, из которого текла самая настоящая кровь. 

ㅤㅤУвидев её перед собой, Стайлз едва смог побороть возникшее головокружение. Да, блядь, он не был кисейной барышней, это уже обсуждалось, но густая тёмно-вишнёвая кровь была по-настоящему отвратительным зрелищем. Поэтому Стайлз пошатнулся, хватаясь за первое, что попадётся под руку, стараясь удержать равновесие. Ближайшей доступной опорой оказался сам Дерек. Он почему-то отвёл руку в сторону, может, прозрачно намекая на то, что Стайлзу лучше свалить отсюда прямо сейчас, но Стайлз увидел в этой руке прекрасную возможность, так что сразу же цепко ухватился за неё, прижимая к себе. Разбитый нос от всех этих манипуляций оказался намного ближе, чем раньше, а вместе с ним и кровь, поэтому не стоит обвинять Стайлза в том, что, опять увидев эту противную жидкость над губой Дерека, он всё же упал в обморок. 

ㅤㅤ*** 

ㅤㅤПробуждение было странным. Ничего не оказалось отбитым, как если бы Стайлз спикировал прямо на пол. Он на удивление удобно расположился на чём-то умеренно твёрдом. Не совсем понимая, что это, Стайлз немного приоткрыл глаза, знакомясь с окружающей обстановкой. Она была… интересной. Стайлз лежал на коленях Дерека, терпеливо дожидавшегося, когда же Стайлз придёт в себя, наверное. Что ж, он дождался. 

ㅤㅤ— Прости за это… — Стайлз неопределённо махнул рукой на Дерека, — всё. 

ㅤㅤДерек пожал плечами, что смотрелось несколько странно при его такой суровой внешности и нежеланием общаться словами. Будто бы другой человек совершенно. Да, у Стайлза бывали проблемы уже после обморока, но обычно они выражались в обыкновенном чувстве растерянности и прострации, никак не в странных мыслях об оборотнях. Одном конкретно взятом оборотне. Чёртов Дерек. 

ㅤㅤОсознав, что он не только зарядил ему в нос, но и умудрился рухнуть на него во время обморока, Стайлз засуетился, пытаясь встать и убежать отсюда подальше. Ему, как обычно, не удалось это сделать. Дерек любит обламывать. 

ㅤㅤ— Полежи, — когда-нибудь Дерек научится говорить больше, чем одно предложение, но, видимо, не сегодня. Стайлз не жаловался. Пока он жив, ему не на что жаловаться. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты меня теперь ненавидишь, да? — Стайлз не знал, почему его потянуло на лирику. Понятия не имел. 

ㅤㅤДерек странно на него посмотрел, выгибая бровь в сомнении. Ой, да ладно. Мимолётно Стайлз осознал, что отчего-то не видел руки Дерека. Где они? Будто в ответ на его мысли, ладони Дерека, которые, оказывается, придерживали Стайлза с боков, легко сжались. 

ㅤㅤВот это номер. 

ㅤㅤ— Ты меня сейчас только не ешь, но почему ты меня держишь? — применив тактику разговора с диким зверем, хотя кто, блядь, вообще с ним разговаривает, Стайлз немного понизил голос и заглянул Дереку в глаза. 

ㅤㅤТот помолчал пару секунд, потом ещё немного и, когда Стайлз устал ждать, наконец заговорил. 

ㅤㅤ— Мне нравится твой запах, — это было больше, чем одно слово, Стайлз даже дар речи потерял. Ненадолго, правда, но потерял. 

ㅤㅤ— Класс, спасибо, а мне-то что с этим делать? — Стайлз действительно не понимал. Спокойно ждать, пока его снова припрут к стене и всего обнюхают? 

ㅤㅤ— Мы могли бы встречаться, — легко, будто это ничего не значит, предложил Дерек, и Стайлз просто… Просто ушёл в отрыв. 

ㅤㅤ— Что, прости? «Могли бы встречаться»? Кто, блядь, так вообще говорит? Ничего, что мы оба парни, что ты мне не нравишься, что я не нравлюсь тебе? Тебе в голову аконит ударил? Луна повернулась не тем боком, и ты слетел с катушек? Ты заразился от кого-то глупостью? Что, блядь, творится? — Стайлза прорвало, и виноват в этом только Дерек. 

ㅤㅤКоторый, впрочем, остался абсолютно спокоен после всего этого потока вопросов. Непробиваемый он, что ли? 

ㅤㅤ— Ты мне нравишься, я тебе тоже, закроем тему, — без какой-либо заминки Дерек обрубил разом все претензии Стайлза. Потому что, да, Дерек нравился Стайлзу, хоть и порядком бесил и раздражал. И после сегодняшнего мини-представления Стайлз знал, что тоже нравится Дереку. Но признаваться себе, а тем более оборотню, не хотелось категорически. — Не пытайся больше говорить. 

ㅤㅤСтайлз кивнул и решил, что наговорил сегодня достаточно. Неплохо было бы просто отдохнуть. Он откинулся на Дерека, закрывая глаза, чувствуя, что чужие руки перебрались от боков к животу, принимая в свои объятия. Идеально.

**© SSM [Sterek 18+]**


End file.
